goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron
"Bolster the party's defense." Location .]] Iron is the first Djinni players can come across in The Lost Age that is randomly encountered in a specific area of the overworld that otherwise appears to be featureless scenery. Compared to other Djinn found and fought like this, though, Iron is perhaps the only one that players without any form of outside help or guidance have a pretty good chance to stumble upon regardless; Iron is located in the green forest bordering the left of the town of Madra, so if a random battle occurs while you're crossing the forest on the way to Madra, you will most likely engage in the battle with Iron. Then, of course, it must be battled to be acquired. As an opponent Statistically, Iron has 223 HP, 20 PP, 49 Attack, 12 Defense, 37 Agility, and 7 Luck. Like all other Venus Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 193, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 125. Iron can use the following battle commands: *'Growth:' Used 111 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a few thorny vines to erupt from the ground and through a single Adept, dealing a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 25. This ability consumes 4 of its user's PP. *'Quake:' Used 94 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that prompts three rectangular sections of ground underneath the party to jolt upward and retract into the ground quickly, bouncing each Adept once. It deals a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 12 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 4 of its user's PP. *'Attack:' Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Venus-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee:' Ued 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself. Since this is a randomly battled overworld Djinni, however, it can be very quickly fought again just by running around in the same area you first fought it in. When defeated, Iron yields 73 EXP and 96 Coins, and the Iron Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you happen to have a Jupiter Djinni like Blitz from later on at Yampi Desert, and you fell Iron with a hit from Blitz, its rewards increase to 94 EXP and 124 Coins. You have limited options, especially considering that you don't even have any attacking Djinn of the Jupiter element if you encounter it when you are first able to. Felix should stick to using his normal attack, Jenna with Fume, and Sheba with Ray, and do this until Iron is defeated. Category:Monsters with high Venus resistance | Category:Monsters with low Jupiter resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, it increases base HP by 11, base Defense by 2, and base Agility by 3. When Iron's battle effect is used, all currently active and alive Adepts get buffed with a 25% temporary increase to their respective defense ratings. This effect is identical to the battle ability of the Mars Djinni Corona roughly 40% into Golden Sun, and is twice as strong as the battle result of the Protect/Protector Psynergy (and is also attached to a Djinni rather than to the user's PP meter). Ability analysis For much of The Lost Age, Iron is the one Djinni that is Protect doubled in effectiveness, and after Isaac's party joins late in the game the Mars Djinni Corona they bring with them becomes a second copy of this effect. Regardless of what point in the game it is, the double-defense effect can be a very valuable battle effect to players who incorporate buffing all party members' physical defense ratings in their battling approaches. When the game is played with all Adepts in their respective mono-elemental class series, though, Iron would be present on Felix, and you would end up using up his turn for buffing the party's defense when normally he should be using his turns for dealing damage. Therefore, Iron may be optimized with a different class setup. Technically, this Djinni only gets better as the game progresses and party members' defense ratings increase. Note that defense-buffing effects like these stack with each other up until all Adepts have +50% defense rating modifiers. Name Origin Iron is a type of transition metal, which is the most common metal in everyday use. In other languages Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Venus Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase Defense Category:Djinn that increase Agility Category:Defense-raising effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age